Knife Called Lust
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: What happens when 'Spawn of Satan' Kagome Higurashi is sent to a high class boarding school and meets some interesting new people?Too bad they're preps, something she hates.Or can that be changed by a certain hanyou and a human girl?Read and find out.
1. The Female Stoner

**Chapter One**

**Female Stoner**

A young girl walked up to the large gates of what was supposedly her school as of now. According to her parents she was too troublesome to bother with. It's not like her little brother Souta was much better. She was 'The First Spawn of Satan' and he is 'The Second Spawn of Satan.' Cheesy names but that's how it is. Souta was kept because they think he's young enough to be 'repaired.' She hates those people, they talk about their children as if they're toys that can be changed on a whim if they don't like something about them. And if they get out of control they act like the kid is a broken toy that needs fixed. This is their way of 'repairing' her. Getting her away from her friends, her brother, her life.

**Sending her to some stupid preppy school**. _Pft_, as if that would change anything. Now she'll be on a shorter leash, no cops waiting around the school to catch someone the instant they do something. She smirked as she though about all the fun she'd have here. There are bound to be tons of preppy little girls that don't know the first thing about brutality. She can pound their sissy asses into the ground, or give them such a verbal lashing they'll be left in a shocked silence, something new to their fake, high- pitched, sugar- coated voices.

Yes, this should be plenty of fun. She may even score some guys worth her while. Looking up at the white gates again, she banished that thought from mind. The only thing she'd find here are _preppy rich boys_ walking around all _high_ and _mighty with a stick shoved** so** far up their **ass **they can't think straight_.

She let a small chuckle escape her as the mental image flashed before her eyes. She tightened her grip on the black suitcase beside her with one hand, and clutched the strap of her over- stuffed book bag with the other. She wasn't scared, she was fearless, she just really wanted to see Souta right now, but the failures that call themselves parents back home won't let her.

She walked closer and tried pushing the gates, that didn't work, so she punched it, all that got was a set of bloody knuckles. She sighed and lifted her foot, kicking it with so much force it opened against it's will, good thing she was wearing her steel toe boots or it would have really hurt.

Now you're probably expecting to see some huge she- man doing all of this, but that's not true at all. This girl is Kagome Higurashi, a sophmore. She has wavy black hair that reaches her knees and it had several multi- colored streaks in it. She was half american, so she had her father's icy blue eyes and fair complection, yet she somehow managed to maintain a slight tan, and was short, only reaching five feet, one inch. She had a perfect hourglass figure, and she wasn't weak, she didn't keep her figure by starving like most, she kept it by keeping every muscle of her body toned to the point her doctor often said she was the ideal vision of physical fitness to the extreme. Not in so many words though.

She just blew him off, it's not like she cared how she looked, as long as she could hold her own in a fight with a demon of any caliber without dying, she was fine. She was currently dressed in a skin-tight, black, off the shoulders, long sleeved shirt with a blood red tank top over it and black shorts that covered a quarter of her thighs. Then she had red and black socks that ended just above her knees with knee high, heavy duty, steel toe boots with lots of buckles.

On her hands were black net gloves and a black leather chocker adorned her kneck. She had on black mascara, black eye shadow, red lipstick, light red blush, and black eye liner. Her hair was currently in a loose braid hanging down her back. It used to be to her ankles, but during a fight with a demon, it got screwed up so she went home and cut it to her knees so no traces of the damage would be left. Yes, she cared about her hair, no matter what anyone thought, her hair was the only thing she cared about concerning her body.

She watched as everyone heading to their dorms stopped and stared, most of them holding fear in their eyes, fear of her. She smirked and grabbed her suitcase before walking inside the school grounds, overall it was just what she expected, preppy, and a waste of her time.

Though she did get enjoyment out of watching everyone move out of her way as she walked. She went into the girl dorms, she had already been told her room and everything, she went to the fourteenth floor- believe it or not they had enough preps to do that!- and the last room on the right side. She grabbed the knob and entered, she saw a group of people but ignored them. She went to the doors and kicked each open until she found the empty one and went straight inside.

Then she threw her stuff on the bed and locked the door while the occupants of the main room stared shocked. There was a hanyou boy with waist length silver hair and golden orbs, next to him sat a girl with waist length, straight, black hair and black eyes. Across from them was a boy with black hair in a rat tail and a girl with butt length, brown hair in a high ponytail and tan eyes. On the loveseat there was a demon boy with butt length silver hair and golden eyes with a girl next to him with mid back, shaggy, layered, black hair and big dark blue eyes, she's half american too.They all blinked before brushing it off.

Kagome sat on the floor against her door, superficial, just like the rest of them, if a prep had done that, they'd rush to see what was going on and instantly welcome them to their little social circle. Not a punk though, not someone like her, no, you just pretend nothing ever happened and ignore them, leave them to their own little world.

She had a small drop of hope in her heart that just one of the several people in the other room would pay _real_ attention to her existance, but she was proven wrong. She heard the door open and the others greet them, she cracked the door open and peeked out. She saw two demons, a girl with butt length red hair in high pig tails and emerald eyes with a boy next to her that had black hair as long as the girl's in a high ponytail and sky blue eyes.

She sighed at the normality of it all and shut the door once again. However, at the last minute something stopped her. She looked up and saw the brunette from earlier, she looked down at her oddly "Who are you?" Kagome sighed and stood before the tall girl "It's not polite to ask for one's name without first giving yours." Kagome smirked as she saw the girl's shocked face. Apparently she though punks knew nothing of manners. Typical.

The girl nodded "Sango Nakahara, Demon Slayer and resident of this room. Junior. Your turn." Kagome gave her a dead stare "You forgot prep." Sango looked at her confused "Huh?" Kagome gave an exaggerated sigh "You forgot to mention 'I'm a prep.'" Sango glared "What's wrong with that?" Kagome adjusted her voice to match that of a typical prep "_Ew_! Stay away from me _emo_! Don't you have _eyes_!? Come near me again and I'll bitch slap you _so_ fast you won't even see it coming! Seriously, are you _brain dead_!? Punks don't even look at preps let alone bump us! Like_ OMG_! Girls did you totally just see the nerve of that bi-otch!? I swear if she even thinks about coming near us again I will bitch slap her. Here that hoe!? I swear! I _will _slap the hoe!"

Sango stared amazed, along with their little audience that had come to see what Sango was doing and got the show of their life. Kagome crossed her arms and stared at Sango "_That _was exactly what my ex- best friend said to me after she abandoned me to be a prep. I can give you tons of other quotes from several preps if you want. Now if you don't mind GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She shoved Sango out and slammed it. She turned to unpack but was highly dissapointed when they opened the door and drug her to the couch and threw her own it. Could she have stopped them? Yes. Did she feel like bothering with it? No.

They all sat staring at her and she just sat with her legs and arms crossed staring at the ceiling. Eventually Sango spoke "Introductions." Kagome sweat dropped, she was expecting something more serious. She sighed "You weirdos first." They all took offense of course but said nothing about it. The red head went first "Ayame Kasshoku, Ookami Youkai, resident of this room, senior."

Then it was the girl next to the silver haired youkai "Rin Akishima, Human Drug Addict, resident of this room, freshman." Lastly, the girl next to the hanyou "Kikyou Asakura, Miko, resident on the sixth floor, Senior."

Now it was finally the guys, first up was Ayame's companion "Kouga Kasshoku, Ookami Youkai, resident on the tenth floor of the guy's dorm, senior, as a side note, Ayame's mate. We're Ookami Youkai Royalty."

She nodded as if it meant something to her. Now it was dog boy, aka the hanyou "Inuyasha Rumihashi, Inu Hanyou, I'm royalty to all youkai, Kouga's roommate, junior." Now the pure bred dog "Sesshoumaru Rumihashi, Inu Youkai, I am also royalty, and the mutt's elder half brother, senior, and same room as the impudent dogs, do not say it." Kagome pouted, that was the perfect set up and he ruined it.

Now blue boy, the only human boy, the one with midnight blue eyes "Miroku Takani, Monk, roommate to the idiot with dog ears as well, sophmore." Kagome nodded "Higurashi Kagome, no you can not use my first name, what I am is for me to know, and you to become confused over, sophmore, prisoner here, and whether I'm royalty or not, you shall never know." Then she stood and walked into her room, locked the door, threw her stuff on the floor, and laid on the bed.

Shortly after, her door was thrown open and in came the circus. Of course, privacy means nothing for a prep when it's a punk's privacy they're invading! She looked at them with boredom and noticed the chip on the hanyou's claw meaning he picked it, she'd have to punish him for that later.

The Rin girl ran over and tugged her arm making her fall onto the floor in a heap "Come on Kago-chan!" Kagome stared at her "Choukou, you will refer to me as Choukou, not 'Kago-chan' or any other ridiculous name you could come up with. You will refer to me as Higurashi or Choukou, maybe even Akuma, nothing else."

Rin stared before smiling "Okay Akuma-senpai! Let's go! We're gonna go to a karaoke bar!" Kagome looked up at her face from observing how luxurious her bed was, must of cost them fifty bucks for the matress alone. She had a new spark in her eyes "_Bar_? As in _alchohalic beverages_?" Rin looked confused before nodding. Kagome sighed before sitting up and pulling her backpack over to herself.

She opened it and pulled out her wallet and opened it. She looked inside and noticed she had plenty more cash than she though, she immediately put it in her pocket and stood. She then shoved her bag under the bed and walked out waiting for the preps. She, like Rin, had already given them personalized names.

Inuyasha was Bachi, meaning pick, because he's obviously a lock- pick. Sesshoumaru was Musei, meaning silent, which he has proven himself as being. Kouga was Chijin, meaning idiot, because she can tell he's dumber than a sack of hammers. Miroku was Chikan, meaning pervert, since she can already tell he is one.

Now for the girls! Sango is Kagai, meaning violence, since she can tell she's violent. Rin, that little ball of energy, is Kochou, meaning butterfly, since she's definitely a social butterfly. Ayame is Futeki, meaning bold, since Ayame is definetly bold if she can openly admit, with no embarrassment, that Chijin is her husband. Now Kikyou, that one was tough since she hides her character well, but she decided. Kikyou is Seishi, meaning control, since Kikyou is already subtly controlling and she can tell it will get worse the longer she's around.

Kagome smirked, that's something to look forward too. She won't have to do a thing to break up this little group, Kikyou will do it all for her. Kagome's job, just exist. Kikyou will grow envious and become more noticably controlling to keep her hold over what happens in each of their lives. They'd grow angry at her and each other and then _poof_, the group is scattered and lost, leaving her to take her pick of friends that can be changed to punk. She'd definitely have Rin, no matter what. She likes that girl.

They soon walked over to the door, as they passed her, she saw Kikyou's warning in her eyes but ignored it. When Rin was passing she grabbed her arm. Startled, Rin looked at her, before smiling and moving forward. This left a very disturbed Sesshoumaru trailing behind them. He'd listen to their conversation and occasionally glance or glare at their linked arms. Rin was _his_ and if this girl thought she could take her from him, she must be clinically insane.

Kagome stopped talking to Rin about the bar and turned towards him "Trust me, you aren't the first to say that." Rin looked at her oddly as well as everyone else. She looked at them all before realizing they were confused about what she said "Ohhh, well Musei back there said 'she must be clinically insane' and I was just telling him he isn't the first to say it. Also Chikan, stop having perverted thoughts involving Kagai. It's really disturbing." Everyone stared as if they thought she was going to continue "I'm done, now go back to your little conversations."

They all turned around and kept talking, although Miroku did it with a red handprint on his cheek from Sango. Kagome was becoming bored, not because of Rin, but because nothing was happening "Yo! Bachi! C'mere!" Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out who 'pick' was. She sighed "Dog boy!" That cleared things up. He looked confused "Why Bachi?" She gave an exaggerated sigh "Are you serious? Duh! You picked the lock on my door, making you a lock- pick. Therefor, you are Bachi. Now get your ass back here."

Inuyasha and Kikyou had been infront but he gave her an apologetic look and started heading to Kagome, who didn't miss the jealous gleam in Kikyou's eyes. Her plan was going into motion already, and she didn't even plan it! This was perfect!

He quickly fell into step beside her "So what did you want?" She tsked "Have you no manners? You are supposed to say hello first. Anyways, I want you're company. Don't worry, you can get back to you're intended in a bit." He looked suprised as well as Rin, even Sesshoumaru was suprised.

He shrugged and decided to learn about her this way "So how'd a girl like you end up in a place like this?" She seemed to think about whether she wanted to answer or not "Jackass parents." He just nodded and tried to think of another question "Do you like singing?" She stared at him thoughtfully "Yeah, actually, I love it, and according to 'The Second Spawn of Satan' I'm pretty good at it."

He stared waiting for an answer "Ohhhh, right, I didn't tell you. I'm the first spawn of Satan and my little brother Souta is the second spawn of Satan. Him being younger was their excuse for sending me alone. No doubt he'll be here before the end of the year though." Inuyasha just nodded, dreading the idea of having another Kagome around. Not that he didn't like her, it's just he could tell she was probably the source of all of her problems.

After walking for a half hour they were finally there. They walked inside and Kagome went straight to the bar, they expected her to be refused but instead they took her money and gave her the drink she ordered, shocking them all. They all walked up and saw her drinking whiskey straight from the bottle, _plain_. She was definitely phsyco.

A bit later they saw her get up and head to the bathroom and Inuyasha and Rin followed, what they discovered though, was the distinct scent of pot coming from inside and the glassy look in her eyes when she came out. Immediately she grinned and hopped on Rin's back, hugging her from behind "Hey Kochou! How ya doin over there with Musei? Havin fun?" Then she turned to Inuyasha "Oooooh Bachi! When'd you get here? Havin fun watching me kill myself with whiskey? Yep, I knew you guys were watching me. Anywaaaaays...I'm gonna sing now!"

They stared at her obviously shocked and scared "Bye- bye Kochou- chan!" Then she kissed Inuyasha on the lips leaving him stunned and red "See ya Bachi- kun!" Then she ran, spinning in circles, up to the stage and picked a song.

She walked to the center stage and listened as the music started.

"Oooh yeah yeah

Ooh Oh Oooh Oh Oooh

My number one

There could never be no one like you

How come

I feel this way about

My number two

Never tried to tell me what to say or do

I'm so in love with two

I don't wanna push it

I don't wanna fight

But

This feeling

Keeps me up all night

If I only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breaking all my rules

Because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is

I'm so in love with two

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Hey ey ey ey

I don't know what to do

Hey ey

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Hey ey ey ey

I choose the both of you

Hey ey

My number one

You give me everything

I need

But some

Things still are better with

My number two

He's the one

Who really makes me feel

So good

I'm so in love with two

I don't wanna push it

I don't wanna fight

But

This feeling

Keeps me up all night

If I only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breaking all my rules because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is

I'm so in love with two

Oooh ooooh

But the problem is

I'm so in love with two

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Hey ey ey ey

I don't know what to do

Hey ey

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Hey ey ey ey

I choose the both of you

Don't wanna fight

Another night

Just wanna make it right

Come on

Oooh

My number one

Oooh

My number two

Oooh

Somebody tell me

What I'm supposed to do

My number one

My number one

My number two

My number two

Somebody tell me

I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breaking all my rules because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is

I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breaking all my rules because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is

I'm so in love with two

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Hey ey ey ey

I choose the both of you

Hey ey."

Amazingly, even though she's drunk off her ass and high, she sang flawlessly and beautifully. For some reason everyone but Rin expected some trashy song from her. Rin could tell Kagome was better than that, and expected a song like that, even if she is out of it.

Everyone clapped and Kagome beamed at them, suprising the group she came with, then bowed and ran off stage and came back to them still smiling. First thing she did was grab Rin's hand and run back up, apparently she wanted to duet with her.

They stood there looking through the songs and Rin would occasionally glance at Kagome, at least now she knows why Kagome does stuff like this, she's only happy when she does, like a totally different person. This person would be a fabulous head cheerleader or captain of the drill team, so outgoing and care- free. Too bad she won't stay this way.

They continued looking until they settled on a song and headed out and stood infront of the microphone. Everyone immediately clapped, obviously happy they got to hear Kagome sing again. They both smiled and nodded at each other as the music started.

_Kagome_ **Rin** Both

"**I wanted**

**To be like you**

**I wanted everything**

**So I tried**

**To be like you**

**And I got swept away**

**I didn't know that**

**It was so cold and**

**You needed someone to show you the way**

**So I took your hand and**

**We figured out that**

**When the tide comes **

**I'd take you away**

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry _

_Hold me_

_Your hand is all I have _

_T__o keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

**All you wanted was somebody who cares**

**If you need me you know I'll be there**

**Oooh Ooooooh woaaah yeah**

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here _(**I can take you away**)

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you want is somebody who cares_

_Oooh Oh Oh Ooooh Ooh Ooh_

**If you want to **(_If you want to_)

**I can save you** (_Ooh Oooh_)

**I can take you away from here **(_I can take you away_)

**So lonely inside** (_Yeah Yeah_)

**So busy out there** (_Oooh Oooooh_ )

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_..."

They audience once again clapped, this time louder though since both girls were amazing. Back at the table everyone was discussing what to do with Kagome. She was perfect for their group and school when she was drunk and high, but normally she was like the plague. They wanted _this_ her in their group, not the normal her.

They came back and the group still couldn't get over the fact she was smiling like that, and it was just so _pure_. So unlike her. She was like a second Rin, no wonder Kagome liked her so much. That was something they couldn't figure out until they saw Kagome like this. Rin was the polar opposite of normal Kagome so it had confused them when she picked Rin.

Oddly, Rin had automatically been the same way with Kagome. Maybe it had to do with them both being drug addicts? They weren't really sure, but if drinking and drugging makes you your opposite, Rin would be like the normal Kagome, and that thought was scary.

Kagome giggled and twirled around in circles, still obviously under the influence. Maybe the bar tender knew her and knew she'd get like this if he gave it to her. That would explain it. Eventually a young woman came onto stage, this was new "Hello everyone, I know you don't know me but I'm here to hold a dance contest. Winner gets fifteen thousand dollars. Here and now. Anyone up for the challenge!?" Most of the people screamed and Kagome jumped up and down with wide eyes "Oh! Oh! I wanna do it! I wanna do it!" None of them were surpised that Rin was doing the same exact thing.

The girls looked at each and clasped their hands together, holding them up they spoke in unison "We want to compete!" The woman looked around the crowd for the voices and found them. She smiled and motioned for them to come up and asked what song they wanted. Kagome had picked and she chose Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. Sure it was more what they expected but it worked with what she was going to do.

She explained to Rin to do anything flashy she knew to do without hurting herself and told her the song. Amazingly enough Rin knew it so that helped. They planned out some tricks and got on each side of the stage after telling the stage crew to cut the lighting anywhere but the stage and when they should cut the lights and when not.

When the music started the light flashed on Rin then Kagome. Then they were face- to- face followed by back- to- back. They continued moving in flashes till they were seperated and both did backflips as two thumps were heard in the music. They continued flipping effortlessly through the air and tumbling. At the end of the song the both did triple tuck back flips off of the stage, sticking the landing.

They grinned at each other and stood before facing everyone holding their hands up again. Their chests heaved trying to gather enough air to breath properly. Everyone applauded them and they bowed before walking back over to the table where Rin collapsed on Sesshoumaru and Kagome laid on the floor and closed her eyes focusing on fixing her breathing. During all of this, not once did her smile falter, nor did Rin's.

A few good dances, and several horrible ones later, the lady came back out grinning "Well, we have the results, it was a tough one but the winners are Kagome and Rin! Come get your money girls!" They went up and were suprised when they each got fifteen thousand but accepted and everyone left shortly after.

Somehow Inuyasha ended up carrying a sleeping Kagome and Sesshoumaru carrying a sleeping Rin by the time they were half way there. Kikyou was angry with him but he carried Kagome anyway. Sesshoumaru had Rin, Kouga was too stupid, he'd probably forget he was carrying her and end up dropping her, Miroku was too perverted, he was the only logical answer.

Occasionaly she would shift in her sleep and clutch his shirt followed by an incoherant mumble. Why couldn't she be like this on a daily basis? She'd be much more bearable. When they got to the doors both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru woke the girls so they could head inside.

Turns out they both weren't people who enjoyed having their sleep disturbed either. They glared at the boys mumbled every cuss word in the book and then some before having to lean on each other to even walk. Turns out their legs were useless after they woke up too. Odd how so people can be so different but identical at the same time.

Occasionally the boys would see Kagome and Rin stumble almost knocking each other down, one time they actually did fall. Rin started to fall asleep and fell on Kagome making her fall. However, she just laid there, turns out Kagome fell asleep too. Sango and Ayame and to go back and wake them up. Then they got cussed out and the girls continued to stumble continuously on their way to the doors.

Finally they got there and the boys watched as they fell trying to get up the steps. Slowly, they stood and continued to the elevator where the boys could see they fell asleep against each other and Sango and Ayame had to wake them yet again just to get glares and more nasty words and occasional threat.

When they were gone the boys waited and sure enough their was Sango and Ayame yelling at Kagome and Rin to wake up yet again. Apparently they didn't act fast enough and the girls once again fell asleep. The boys all laughed and headed back to their rooms, joking about what had just occured and talking about Kagome's odd behavior at the bar. Apparently it wore off in her sleep.

Soon everyone was fast asleep in their beds after a long day.

**_AN:Yeah I have no right to start yet another story but i seriously have really good feeling about this one, it's going to be a replacement for a different story. That one was no where near as good as this one and the story lines are similar. Besides i was gonna rewrite that one or delete it anyway, i'll just delete it and have this one take it's place if ppl like this one better. Also I know baka means idiot but i wanted to break away from the words i'd normally use for a bit.This is probably the longest i've ever written about nothing. Yes, I consider what happened in this chapter as nothing, because technically it is. All that really happened is Kagome went to a new school, they went to a bar, they sang and danced, they came home. BORING!I'm actually taking my time with this one. Totally new right?Well I better go, oh and guess what?My birthday is sunday!Awesome right?Guess what that means for you. Updates!I'll be very happy and in an updating mood till then and maybe a little after, guess what, i'm so happy i'm posting when i don't even have my laptop!that's right my laptop is out of commission until tomorrowbut i wrote this anyway, and am almost done with some updates. I did something new too, usually i copy the lyrics for songs from a lyrics site but this time i did it all by ear so be grateful, i'm not exactly patient but i did it anyways also please excuse mistakes in the lyrics if i screwed any up. Also I'm rambling so ignore me. Anywayzzzzzzz...JA NE!_**


	2. Divinity Acadamy Meet Kagome Higurashi

**Chapter Two**

**Divinity Academy Meet Kagome Higurashi**

When Kagome awoke the next day she had a nasty hang over and just wanted to go back to sleep. However, she wanted to make sure her name was known to these preps before she started skipping. Maybe going to a bar her first night here wasn't such a good idea. She sat up and sighed remembering how stupid she acted last night. She walked to her closet, yes, she managed to put her stuff away before she passed out again. She came out in a black, pleated, mini skirt that had a huge safety pin in the front on the right side. On her upper half she wore a black spaghetti strap top with a red tank top under it. Black flats adorned her feet, her hair left to tumble down her back in loose waves.

She applied the same make up as yesterday and brushed her hair out. She shook her head a bit, making sure her hair fluffed out some. She picked her black and red checkered messenger bag up off of the floor and put it on before stepping out. She saw Rin styling her hair up into a partial side ponytail. She was wearing a knee length, loose, orange skirt with a yellow spaghetti strapped top. On her feet were white flats and her make up was minimal, only clear lip gloss. Kagome smiled at the girl and looked to Sango who was in the kitchen making toast. Sango had her hair up in it's ponytail, she wasn't wearing any make up. She had on a hot pink baby- T with a loose, white, skirt that reached mid- thigh and pink heels.

Ayame on the other hand was just coming out of her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes, apparently she's not a morning riser. She was still in her multi- colored, polka dot, silk pajama pants with a white tank top. Her hair was flowing freely, she looked up seeing everyone awake and dressed before going back into her room, most likely to change. A few moments later you could hear a thump as she fell, doing what, they may never know. After about five minutes she came back out, all signs of sleepiness gone. She was smiling with her hair back in it's pig tails, and blush, lip gloss, and subtle eye shadow. She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress and white flats. She walked over to the kitchen and stole Sango's toast while the girl was getting orange juice out of the fridge.

She quickly ate it and walked over to the couch to watch television. Rin finished her hair and walked into the kitchen, stealing Sango's orange juice when she wasn't looking. Once she finished she joined Ayame on the couch. Kagome stood there blinking, watching as Sango looked at the empty plate and glass, dumbfounded. Kagome walked into the kitchen and put a bagel in the toaster, never taking her eyes off of it. She took it out and put cream cheese on it, keeping it in her hands as she got a monster out of the fridge to keep her energy up during the boring classes.

She observed how Sango stared at her with jealously and hunger. It's not her fault Sango can't protect her food. She finished the bagel and monster, throwing the can in the trash, and joined the other two on the couch. Sango stood in the kitchen for a few more seconds before sighing and making her breakfast all over again. Just as she finished eating a knock echoed through the apartment- like- room. Rin never took her eyes from the screen "Ayame, answer the door." Ayame stared at the television "Sango!Answer the door!" Sango was washing her dishes "Kagome!Answer the door!" Kagome looked around "Whoever is knocking! Answer the door yourself!"

They all stared at her and watched as Inuyasha walking inside "Why waste my time arguing over who's going to answer every morning? Kagome had a good idea. Why didn't any of you think of it?" They glared at him but got up and walked outside. Kagome just continued to sit, watching TV. Inuyasha stood at the door "Hey, Kagome, time to go." She nodded and turned off the television, walking out the door with him following after shutting the door.

He stared as her hair shifted with every step she took, looking for any sign of the girl he saw last night, but none shined through. He sighed, disappointed for some reason. What's wrong with him? He loves Kikyou doesn't he? He convinces himself Kagome's only an object of interest, something to entertain him, shake up the everyday he had settled into.

She turned her head to look at him before turning back around, yep, she wouldn't have to do anything but be herself to separate them. She was about to smirk but thought against it, that could lead to suspicion. She walked outside and saw everyone standing outside talking. She continued walking until she was behind Rin, once there she wrapped her arms around Rin's shoulders in something similar to a hug and put her chin on Rin's shoulder, listening to everyone talk. Rin seemed fine with this development, Sesshoumaru on the other hand, he seemed downright angry. Inuyasha watched with amusement dancing in his eyes and features as Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, who in turn, stuck her tongue out at him. She even had the nerve to whisper in Rin's ear, making said girl turn red.

Kagome smiled and whispered something else that made the red leave Rin's face. This is the closet thing he'll get to the girl from last night, the one that so boldly kissed him, he has come to accept that. Even though it was wrong, even though he refused to admit it, he has developed an admiration for the bold girl. He knew where that path would lead, his relationship with Kikyou had started out as nothing but admiration, he refused to do that to Kikyou, he refused to walk that path again. Kagome turned her head to smile at him before turning back to the conversation when Sango asked her something.

He walked up to join them, taking his place at Kikyou's side. She grasped his hand and he observed how she gazed at Kagome with some form of resentment. He felt something stir in him, and thought on it, then he realized, he was feeling the need to protect Kagome, and from his girlfriend of all people! There was something seriously wrong with him. After a few more minutes of talking, they started walking towards the school. Kagome had her arm around Rin's shoulders, Sesshoumaru glaring at her back. She ignored him and continued to talk with Rin about what they should get with their money.

"Hmmm, I don't know Rin, a boat won't do us much good. How about cars!?" Rin looked deep in thought "That's a good idea, but what about gas? It gets more expensive every day." Kagome nodded "You're right Rin, we'll just have to get cheap cars that look and work good. That way we can use the rest of the money on gas." Rin gasped "You're a genius! So what kind should we get?" Kagome looked up at the sky "I wanna truck. You know, a small- ishone so it will be good on gas, but still be a truck. What about you?" Rin copied Kagome's line of sight "I think I'll get the same thing. Oh! Let's get matching trucks!" Kagome looked over at the girl with a smile "Sure." Rin grinned at her and they went on to talk about what color they should get.

Inuyasha kept looking over his shoulder to observe the pair, more specifically, Kagome. Kikyou noticed, she immediately felt threatened by Kagome and decided to put a stop to it. She grasped his hand and he looked down at her, she smiled and he returned it. She looked ahead and his gaze, once again, settled on Kagome. Kikyou scowled, he's _her_boyfriend, not Kagome's. She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around his left one, instead of holding his hand. He looks down at her in surprise, this was new. She just kept walking so he looked ahead, but his curiosity got the better of him. Kikyou was overflowing with rage, even though he wasn't _staring _at Kagome anymore, he kept glancing at her.

Who did he think he is?! Better yet, who did she think_ she was_!? She's not his girlfriend! Kikyou'seyes narrowed in jealousy. This cycle continued until they reached the classroom. The teacher stood in the front, asking names and assigning seats. Everyone went up and the rage was clear in Kikyou's eyes when the teacher thought she was Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome was giggling into her right hand while her left arm was locked with Rin's right.

She glared at Kagome and took her assigned seat. The seats were in the form of desks made for two people. Kikyou was on the far right side of the room in the front with someone named Onigumo next to her. On the far left in the back, right beside a window, was Inuyasha and Kagome, he let Kagome take the seat next to the window. Sango and Rin, behind Kikyou and Onigumo were Miroku and Sesshoumaru, both upset that their interests were on the other side of the room. They saw Kagome staring at them and glared, the only response they got was a little wave before she looked out the window again.

Kouga and Ayame were the lucky pair, they were together in the very middle of the room. Slowly, the other seats filled in and the teacher began her lesson. Kagome had her hand on her left palm, eyes half open, so much for the monster keeping her awake. She decided to entertain herself in the only way she knew how, causing trouble. She discretely peeked at the pair behind her. There was a boy and girl. The girl looked slutty with short hair and so much cleavage it made her want to gag, beside her was a gay guy, which was obvious, he wore make up with his long wavy hair in an intricate bun, nails manicured.

She smirked into her hand and began to think of ways to torture the odd pair. The people were easy set- ups. Now, what prank hadn't she used on such a pair before. She decided on a classic, she didn't have books in her bag, oh no, she had stuff to help her trick people. She reached around blindly until she found what she was looking for. She kept the satisfied smirk off of her face and pulled it out, popping the top off allowing the contents onto the floor by the pair. She quickly closed the container and put it away. Two minutes later, two loud shrieks could be heard behind her. She played along with the innocent act.

She jumped, pretending to be scared. Everyone turned to look at the commotion, the girl was standing on the table screaming with the gay guy right beside her. In their fear, they had hugged each other tightly, Kagome secretly took a picture with her phone, just after they looked at each other and screamed shoving the other away, resulting in them both falling on the floor. They both sat up screaming before running out of the room. Everyone looked at the floor, searching for the source of their fear. Sitting on the floor was a daddy long legs. The teacher sighed "Who wants to take the spider outside?" No one was volunteering so Kagome raised her hand.

The teacher looked at her before nodded "Go ahead." Kagome nodded at her before kneeling and lifting the spider onto her hand. She proceeded outside with her bag still secured on her being. She bent down, letting the spider crawl off of her hands to the ground. Immediately after it was smashed by someone. She glared at the foot and stood to glare at the face of the person. They had scraggly black hair that fell down their back and menacing red eyes.

He took a step forward and she prepared herself for a fight. Unknown to her, the whole class had been watching her release the spider and were now pressed against he glass. The man smirked "Heh, well aren't you a sexy little thing. What do you say, wanna have some fun?" She shifted her weight to her right side "How bout you walk away and pretend this ever happened?" His smirk grew "Now why would I want to do that doll face?" Her eyes narrowed "Don't call me that." He looked amused, the bastard "Call you what...doll face?"

She sighed "You asked for it." She ran forward and threw a punch, she was holding back, half demon or not, she still used restraint. He easily caught it and she removed some restraint before lifting her leg landing a kick to his head knocking him into a tree. She always wore shorts under skirts and dresses in case she got into a fight so she didn't have to worry about giving anyone a peep show.

He glared as he stood up "Hm, looks like the bitch has some skills. So just what the hell are you?" She gave an amused look "Why should I tell you?" His smirk was back full force "Because I'm gonna become your worst nightmare." She raised her eyebrows "Oh yeah? I wanna see you try." He shook his head "You asked for it." He ran at her with demon speed throwing a punch, she caught it and flipped him over her shoulder, spinning her body around to face him. He came again, this time with a kick, she jumped up to avoid it and put her hands on his shoulders. She used the momentum to flip over him and throw a knife at his back.

Unfortunately, he turned at the last minuted and ducked to avoid it. He stood up, glancing behind him where the knife was embedded in a rock after slicing through a tree. Apparently, this girl was stronger than he thought. This was his mistake, turning away from her. She quickly ran up landing a punch on his jaw sending him flying. She immediately pulled out a few more knives, throwing them. They pinned him high up on the stone wall on the other side of the court yard. One was holding each pant leg and sleeve. He even had one just below his crotch, and the other next to his head. Obviously, these were warnings. She stood straight and turned, walking back to the dorm.

That was a good enough warning for anyone interesting in messing with her. She could have done more, but chose not to. Why waste the time and energy? She kept walking, ignoring how every class was staring at her now. As soon as she got into the room she went into the kitchen. Kicking butt reallly made a girl hungry. She opened everything, seeing what all they had. Obviously, they ate out a lot. She looked at the fridge and saw delivery numbers covering the door and sighed.

She grabbed the phone and called the pizza place. Apparently, the girls had a tab so she just put it on their tab. She ordered plain cheese and thanked the pizza guy when he delivered it. She walked over to the couch, searching through the channels until she saw a marathon of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai. She grinned and ate her pizza while the episodes seemed to zoom by. At noon, everyone came inside to see Kagome watching the gory anime and eating pizza.

The boys all immediately grabbed a slice and sat down to watch the show, Rin among them. The other three girls gagged and walked into Sango's room to watch Powerpuff Girls Z. Kagome watched them leave, as soon as the door closed she mumbled "Pansies..." Everyone nodded in agreement and continued with their gore fest. Several deaths later, Shugo Chara came on, a marathon of the whole series up till now. The girls came back and the boys laid on the floor bored. Kagome was upside down on the couch with her feet hanging over the edge. Then Ikuto came in "He is so bad- ass." The other girls nodded "And hot." Once again, nods all around "And sexy.." The girls nodded and sighed before yelling in unison "Ikuto! Take me now!" Then the girls all started laughing and Kagome flipped onto the floor and calmed herself quickly. The boys on the other hand were all angry, glaring at the anime character, wondering what made him so great.

Kagome noticed and pointed laughing "Oh my gosh! Girls, look! They're jealous of Ikuto!" The girls immediately looked and fell into another fit of laughter when they saw the boys were, indeed, jealous of someone that doesn't exist. Kagome quickly came up with an idea and took the girls into her room. They sat and Kikyou put a sound and youkai proof barrier around the room. Kagome leaned forward "Okay, so which ones of you have official relationships with the knuckles out there?" Kikyou and Ayame raised their hands. Kagome smirked "Good, now next time you have sex, oh, don't act like you don't, I'm not stupid. Now listen, next time you have sex, when you climax scream out 'Ikuto!' Instead of the guy's name. Then tell us their reaction. It would be hilarious." Kikyou and Ayame opened their mouths to protest "No arguing, now come on."

Kagome stood and walked out of the room and onto the couch. The boys all looked at her suspiciouslybut she ignored it and watched the show. Hours later, it was over and everyone left to go to bed. Later that night, if you stayed up, you could hear to girls scream 'Ikuto!' Kagome smirked and closed her eyes as she heard to male voices yell "Nani!?" She giggled to herself and heard Rin and Sango fall onto the floor laughing loudly. It was just too good. Kagome closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

**_AN:yeah, I showed a Kagome similar to the one from when she was drunk, but not quite the same, trust me, this behavior was neccessary for later chapters. It also proves she's human. Plus, I just needed some more humor in the chappie, I felt it wasn't funny enough, but then again, that could just be me. For some reason I've been in a sad- ish mood all day. Anyways, hope you liked it, ja ne!_**


	3. A Hectic Morning

**Chapter Three**

**A Hectic Morning **

Kagome woke up and noticed there were several people in her room. She waited until her vision focused and saw every single one of the idiots she has been hanging out with staring at her face intently. She focused her eyes on Rin who nodded then took a deep breath, she glanced at Kagome who blinked twice, then screamed as loud as she could. This caused everyone else in the room, minus Kagome, to fall over, clutching their ears in pain. There were even thumps coming from other rooms who had obviously heard Rin, and some howls of pain from youkai who had less self- control than Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Kagome stood, walking over to her closet and pulling out an outfit before dragging all the people out of her room, then slamming the door. Up until the slam Rin had continued to scream. She caught her breath and smiled at Kagome then went into the older girl's closet. Rin had wanted to wear Kagome's clothes for a day and Kagome had said it was fine. As Kagome changed Rin went through the many articles of clothing, Kagome was even going to do her make up to match. She had already decided to act like Kagome to go with her look for the day.

She came out with an outfit and saw Kagome was done dressing. She was wearing grey leggings with a black mid- thigh skirt and a black short sleeved shirt, with a grey tank top over that that had intricate red designs. Red ballet flats were on the older girl's feet and red, fingerless, fish net gloves. Rin waited until Kagome went to her vanity to do her make up to change. She pulled on black tripp pants with red lining and chains, then pulled on a black tank top that had a dying rose outlined in white on it. Vans were on her feet and she had on black fingerless gloves.

Kagome finished her make up and Rin down. She gave the girl red eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. Then she put a light red blush on Rin's cheeks and a red lipgloss. She smiled as Rin stood to look at herself in Kagome's full length mirror that was sent by her family as an attempt to remove all traces of her existance. Rin smiled at her appearance and turned to Kagome for her opinion "You look great Rin." Said girl smiled even wider at the compliment before returning to the vanity to have her hair done. Kagome brushed out any knots in Rin's hair before straightening it, now it was about three or four inches longer. Kagome looked at it and decided to leave it as is. Then she brushed her own and put it in low pigtails that fell over her shoulders.

She stood and went into her closet then came back with a black knit hat with a skull on it. She handed it to Rin and the girl put it on before looking herself over in the mirror again. Kagome walked over to the door with Rin at her side, the only reason she was going to school is because she wanted to see how everyone reacted to Rin's appearance. They walked into the main room where everyone was fighting. Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention and they all stared at Rin in shock. Kikyou was the first to react by screaming "Rin! What did she do to you!? Oh, you poor thing! Don't worry we'll fix you up right away!" She ran over to the duo, pushing Kagome on the floor and trying to pull Rin into a hug.

Kagome glared up at her and Rin struggled to get free "Kikyou let go of me! I wanted to dress like this!" Kikyou glared at Kagome "Oh, that evil thing has brainwashed you! My poor, little, baby Rin!" Rin got sick of it and stomped on Kikyou's foot making her yelp and release her to check on her shoes. Rin ran over to Kagome and helped her up before latching onto the girl's arm for protection. Kikyou glared and stomped over to Kagome, slapping her in the face "Return her now."

Everyone was shocked, they had never seen Kikyou hurt someone before, not even close. The girl liked everyone and they liked her. Kagome hadn't even done anything. Said girl turned her head back and nailed Kikyou with a glare that made her want to hide somewhere far, far away. Then, the strangest thing happened. Kagome smiled "I'm afraid I can't do that." Kikyou seemed shocked "Why not?" Kagome's smile dropped "Because you're a selfish bitch that is too concerned with her image to care about Rin's actual feelings. What she actually wants. Good- bye."

Kagome brushed past Kikyou and out the door, Rin following. They all watched as Rin clasped onto Kagome's arm, as if she thought Kikyou was going to attack her next. The duo walked out of the room and everyone turned amazed, confused, and somewhat distrustful eyes to Kikyou who was fuming, muttering about emo bitchs and how she was gonna kill her. This Kikyou was not the Kikyou they knew, and the thought that their leader may not be who they thought she was, really made them feel uneasy. If they couldn't trust Kikyou, who could they trust?

Eventually, everyone, even the ever- loyal Inuyasha realized, only Kagome and Rin could be trusted. They never hid who they truly were from them. At least they didn't think so. Everyone turned and walked out, even Inuyasha, albeit reluctantly. Kikyou watched in disbelief as they left her. She screeched but they were already outside. Kagome and Rin both looked over their shoulders at the sound from half- way across campus and saw the rest of the little group running after them. They looked at each other and both raised an eyebrow as if asking, what's going on? Neither knew the answer so they just waited for the others.

_**AN:fanfic hates me, it continuously said i wasn't logged in when i tried to save this, even though i KNOW i was logged in because i had JUST done it!if i'm not mad at fanfic later, i'll update more stories, kay?^_^ and i'm sorry about the shortness. i blame very huge writers block and a lack of cooperation from my life, my school, my family, my friends, and fanfic, anyways, got to go(it's 3:00am *shifty eyes* shhh..don't tell!) ja ne!**_


End file.
